


Bundle

by ClasslessTulip



Series: Slice of Life [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Lactarius/Julian (mention), M/M, Tiberius Principia, Tiberius/Julian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClasslessTulip/pseuds/ClasslessTulip
Summary: After Julian returns from an..."eventful" trip, Tiberius decides to take things into his own hands and try to grow their little family.





	Bundle

Sitting on the back porch, Ty slowly sipped his ale. His free hand hung off of the armrest of his simple chair, and his fingers flicked, sending the still-glowing ash on his cigarette streaking away. At his feet was Murcia, her quiet snores lulling him. Inside the house, he could hear Julian laugh, and he smiled.

The smile didn't last long and quickly turned into a frown.

A few weeks back, Julian had returned to Vesuvia briefly, to visit his sister and a few friends while also picking up some of the harder-to-get medicines and tools he needs for the clinic. While there, something..._happened. _

A jar of _ Icarus Breath, _ an aphrodisiac harvested from the spores of a mushroom, got spilled at his friend's lab, and that shit is** strong.** The only thing stronger than that is the honey made from _ Lady's Tear's _pollen (which is also mildly hallucinogenic), so Julian and, Lactarius(?), had had quite the ride.

He had to stop his thoughts and mentally force himself to unclench his hand that was around his ale, the glass had started creaking in distress. These are some nice glasses and he would_ hate _to break one.

_ He's_**_not _**_jealous. _ Well, he is, but he's not going to hold Julian's actions committed under duress against him. After all, _ Icarus Breath _can eventually turn into poison if it doesn't get_ worked _out of the system quickly enough. And Julian HAD had a brief, on-and-off relationship with this woman at some point.

Ty just...depending on the dosage, it can take a while for _ Icarus Breath _spores to work their way out of one's system, and Julian had gotten quite the noseful. The first couple of days after he got back, Ty had his hands quite full. He doesn't see his husband get like this often, so it was a bit of a surprise.

No, what has Ty in a funk were some of the other things. _ Icarus Breath _is also used in a few powerful truth serums because it naturally strips away the filter between one's brain and mouth. The ability to hold back your innermost thoughts is gone, and every dirty, untoward secret you have will just spill into the light. Julian had rambled about many things (both in the throes of lust and not), some of which Ty had noted down for later. Aside from some kinky requests, Ty had paid special attention to their pillow talk. Julian still is reluctant, at times, to ask for some things, despite Ty having little to no issue in providing. In fact, he had been somewhat delighted when Julian had sighed about missing playing the violin.

What had Ty worried, though, were a few other things. Things mumbled in that unique state that hung between sleep and wakefulness, where dream and reality can often intermingle and mesh. Once or twice Julian had drifted off after their sexual shenanigans whispering about how nice it would be to have children.

_ Julian had also babbled about his friend's figure, and how it was_**_perfect _**_for growing wee babes, and that her husband was so_**_lucky._ **

While the world has no shortage of orphaned children in need of a loving home, Neptunia is lucky enough that no such children exist here. Neptunia has always had a strong tendency of taking-in and caring for the children left parentless, either by other family members or by other Neptunians. Ty had quietly looked into adoption for himself and Julian just to learn they would have to go out a fair bit.

_ Ty's heart stuttered. Belladonna and Jean have blessed him with many children. Children that he most likely will never meet. _

Another braying laugh burst out of the home. It would seem that Julian's enjoying the book Ty had picked-up while he was in town earlier.

It was a laugh that could easily fit in with childish giggles.

_ "Darling! Come here! I need to read this to you, it's fantastic!" _

"Coming, babe!" Snuffing out his smoke, Ty nudged Murcia into wakefulness. Walking inside, he set his now empty glass down in the sink before treading into the living room. Spying Julian laid out on the couch, Ty flopped on top of him, nuzzling into the area between the neck and shoulder as Julian shrieked in mock consternation. "Alright, Sweetheart. Lay it on me!"

Flipping back a page, Julian giggled as he struggled to clear his throat. _ "*AHEM!* Upon seeing her on the fair stairway, I was beheld by a vision…" _

***

Walking down the muddy lane, a large, waterproofed basket strapped to his back, Ty huffed and puffed, fingers flying as he worked on a fine lace shawl, his breath fogging the air in front of his eyes as the wind blew flurries about. The winter was especially snowy this year, and when he wasn't out on Citadel business, he was settling townspeople's squabbles and weaving on one of his many looms. He had been especially productive this year and was bringing several batts of finished fabric to his cousin, Favrielle, in town.

Over the years, several of Julian's cousins and a whole clan house worth of Ty's had settled in Neptunia. And many of those said cousins had gotten hitched to each other or started businesses. Favrielle is one of his younger cousins and had set-up a small seamstress's shop just off of the town square. While she does brisk business, Fav had been itching to really sink her teeth into designing with finer fabrics. Ty's hoping that some of what he's done while being snowed in will be of some use to her, she is_ far _too talented to merely mend farmers' trousers or make peasant dresses for the rest of her life.

She's also...grossly pragmatic, and Ty could use a bit of that right now. He hasn't been able to come up with a solution to the children conundrum, and one of the reasons why is that he's probably overthinking it. Favrielle is distressingly blunt and to the point, and won't put up with any of his wafflings. She'll be able to point out a solution and make him see reason, even if the answer will make him spit teeth.

Tugging out a bit more lace yarn from a pouch on his belt, Ty turned his work before starting his next row. Millie is expecting her first baby next month, and he wants to get this done in time for the squeaker to come squalling into the world.

***

"Thank you, Tiberius, for the batts. I will be sure to find a use for them."

Sitting down at the sales counter, Ty just waved her thanks off. "Eh, it's no biggie. I'm just happy to unload my excess."

Favrielle blinked at him, her face still. Despite being_ outrageously_**_gorgeous,_ ** she hasn't had many suitors due to her demeanor. She is almost mechanical in her words and actions, putting many off. Ty, though, is certain that one of Julian's distant cousins, Boris, may have a _ thing _for her. He hopes they find each other, both are good, hard-working people.

Toss in Fav's big, blue eyes, freckles, and burnished gold curls and Boris wouldn't stand a **chance.**

Favrielle unrolled a batt, eyes narrowing as she studied the newly-revealed fabric; shimmery black silk with silver chrysanthemums all over it. "This is quality. It will be some time before I can properly pay you." She walked away, disappearing behind a curtained doorway. After a few minutes, she returned and placed a large mug of mulled cider in front of Ty.

Sipping, Ty snorted. "Hey, I said don't worry about it. Although, I wouldn't say no to some tailoring lessons."

"Then it shall be done."

***

Setting another batt into the pile, Fav pulled over a new one. This one was much thinner, only about 4-inches in width. It, too, was black but had a column of vibrant flowers going up the center. It was clear that this is more of an accent fabric, like a ribbon than an actual bolt.

"You are stewing. Why?" She fully unrolled the batt, rerolling as she inspected it.

Ty choked on air. "Wow. Thanks for the heads up."

Fav harrumphed at him, focusing on him with laser-like intensity. "You constantly do something, whether that is running off at the mouth or knitting something. Something must have happened to make you be content to sit there with a constipated look on your face."

_ "Wh-wh-wh-wha!? _ I don't look constipated when I think!" The nerve! Besides, he doesn't even know what he'd look like constipated. He's never been.

He thinks. Some things are still fuzzy, even after The Great Git restored his memories.

Fav just snorted. "Yet you do not dispute that something is wrong. What happened?"

Ty sighed. After staying quiet for a few more minutes, he unloaded. About Julian and his encounter. About Ty's fears that he would get left behind. About how he'll have to provide children that he'll never get to see, let alone hold. Or adoption-

"-OW! The fuck!?" He glared at Fav, rubbing the top of his head as she snorted at him, putting down the batt she had bonked him with. "What was that for!?"

"For being stupid." Opening a new batt (this one of raw silk dyed in Principia Red), Favrielle ran her hands along the fabric, humming in pleasure. "Talk with Hedonism. He will provide."

"Uh, yeah. Fuck that noise. I do the bare minimum for Him now for a ** _reason."_ ** Seriously, fuck Him. Ty WON'T go through_ that _for anything.

_ Possibly not even for Julian… _

"He Chose you for a reason. Speak with Him, or not, it doesn't matter to me. But, you will never learn what He'll offer if you don't ask."

***

Sliding a plate piled high with roasted squash, rice, and thick cuts of Prime Rib over to Julian, Ty sat down on the opposite side of the doctor's desk, digging into his own plate. "Sit down. You've been running yourself ragged," he nudged over a small carafe full of drippings. "You lost a bit of weight, which I don't like." Hence why Ty had decided to bring dinner to Julian, at the clinic.

Along with some goodies for the others.

Julian sighed, setting the folder he had been working on off to the side. "I know, I know. It's just, this has been the worst season in_ years! _ I thought last winter was tough, but this? Ridiculous!" Pulling off his gloves, Julian slid into his chair, smiling gratefully as Ty passed over a linen napkin with some cutlery. "Darling…"

"I know. And I've had a lot of families bitching at me. Why everyone comes to me about their spousal or family issues, I have no idea." Pulling two clay cups out of the travel bag, Ty poured some lightly-spiced tea into them from a flask.

"Because you have a happy marriage. Have we had our spats? Of course," Julian sipped his tea, humming in pleasure before setting his cup down. "But, we work through it. And, dare I say it, the few times we've truly argued, the townsfolk do everything possible to get us over it and back together."

Ty chuckled. Ain't that the truth. The last quarrel they had, in less than a day nearly everyone and their mother was trying to stick their nose in it. The two were_ still _working through the food bribes they were plied with.

They were quiet for the next few minutes, just taking the time to eat and bask in each other's presence. Hearing the pleased sounds Julian made as he bit into tender meat, sweet squash, and savory rice was satisfying a few primal aspects of Ty. The man has no problem being a househusband if this is what he gets to enjoy in return.

Julian hummed as he chewed his latest bite. "Before I forget! Tomorrow, I'll need to head over to the outpost. The doctor requested my presence, something about a patient repeatedly, and seemingly randomly, getting sick."

"Hm, weird. What are the symptoms?"

"It sounds like, uh, some sort of allergic reaction. But the doctor can't figure out what is setting him off. We'll be doing some advanced allergy screening."

"Well, have fun with that. Oh, and take Mab and Morea with you, yeah? They'll be excellent guards."

***

Sitting at his little table in his workshop, Ty adjusted his glasses before going back to his sketching. Already, he had filled several scraps of paper and parchment with glyphs and designs, some with angry slashes going through them.

Shortly, Julian will be back for the evening and leave early tomorrow. Depending on how long he takes with his patient, Ty may only have about four to six days to do this.

'This' being the creation of a _ Diagramma _that will allow him to directly commune with Hedonism, and get across his desire to grow their family, all without letting the Feathered Fuck sink his claws into him. He still hasn't forgiven Him for trying to steamroll him into the High Priest position.

Angrily sighing, Ty jerkily struck through another _ Diagramma _with his pen_. _ Fucking runic grammar! No wonder his workload from the Citadel is so low but high-paying! If he had gone with that interpretation of 'Desire: Family', he may have just ended up turning into a woman!

...not that there's anything wrong with being a member of the fairer sex! He's just happy being who he is, and quite frankly, he probably wouldn't fare well with the extremely demanding act of pregnancy and childbirth. Toss in the few times Hedonism has acquiesced to change a person's sex for the purpose of creating children, and that change was permanent.

Yeah, he'd like to avoid_ that, _ thanks.

***

"Have a good trip, yeah," Ty kissed his husband before passing over a large, warm thermos of coffee. He was bundled up in his wool coat, still clad in his pajamas and slippers as he stood on the front stoop.

Julian was bundled up as snug as a bug in a rug and accepted the beverage with a grateful smile. Behind him, he could hear Mab and Morea chuffing, and the carriage driver picking-up and placing the two trunks Julian had packed for the trip. Surrounding them was a half-foot of freshly fallen snow, and everything was cast in a dim haze. A fog had rolled in, diffusing the golden sunlight of a slowly-rising sun into a warm glow. A constant breeze blew by, kicking-up little flurries from the ground. Mania, Morphea, and Murcia had quickly grown bored of the goodbyes and started chasing said flurries, giving out happy barks and tussling with each other. The horse at the head of the carriage nickered a few times, shifting from hoof to hoof as its ears flicked snowflakes away.

"I'll send Malak with any changes to my stay. Hopefully, with my, hm, advanced equipment, we'll be able to diagnose and start treating on my first day there."

"...where is the old bird, anyway?" Ty hasn't seen (or heard) hide nor hair of the noisome fellow all morning.

Julian barked. "Huddled up inside the carriage! Poor guy had shot straight into it in an instant!" Still chuckling, he accepted a few more smooches from Ty. A quiet cough from the driver broke their little lovefest up. "Ah, alas, I must leave you, my Darling. Oh, to lose you, to no longer wake up to see the sun and stars shining from your face-"

_ "Pffft! _ Laying it on there a bit thick, eh?" Batting at a dramatic doctor's shoulder, Ty graced Julian with one last sweet kiss, slipping in a bit of tongue as a treat (and humming in satisfaction at the quiet whimper that granted him), before pulling back. He briefly took in the blush the other sported before smirking and passing over a bag. "Here. A few meals for yourself and the driver. Stay safe, yeah?"

Smiling in thanks, Julian dropped a final kiss on Ty's cheek, face going even rosier. "Thank you. Love you and goodbye!"

Tugging his coat closer around himself, Ty watched as Julian climbed into the carriage, the two dogs hopping in after him before he shut the door. With a flick of the reins, the driver gave a 'hiya' and sent the horse off on a brisk walk.

Staying on the stoop until the carriage turned the bend, Ty gave out a sharp whistle. Letting the remaining girls in first, he quietly followed. Shaking off the thin sheet of snow still clinging to him, he then hung up his coat. Still feeling a little chill, he decided to get back in bed with a warm hot chocolate that had a dash of whiskey in it.

Luckily for him, the covers had held onto a lot of their heat. Throwing a few extra logs onto the banked fire in the fireplace, and the bedroom warmed up quickly, chasing away the winter chill. The sun had only just risen when the carriage arrived, but Ty didn't feel like going back to sleep. He also didn't feel like working more on his _ Diagramma _just yet.

Spying a copy of _ Leather and Lace, _ the sequel to Julian's first torrid romance novel, _ Wild and Wicked, _ he pulled it over. It had been published a few years ago (and Julian had written more since), but Ty had only read the one. He should change that. If the sequels are anything like the first, he's going to have some side-splitting entertainment.

***

On his work table was a half-finished _ Diagramma, _ the edges of the parchment pinned down to prevent rolling. Light traces of graphite could be seen, lining up where everything was supposed to be, with the left side of the diagram inked in.

Ty sat on the opposite side of his workshop, reclining in an overstuffed chair as he worked on the lace edge of the receiving shawl he was knitting. Hanging over the right armrest was a little, rigid cloth basket, with a coil of soft and white lace yarn nested within. This was made using one of his favorite blends, merino with a bit of kid mohair. It made for a wonderfully haloed yarn, with the mohair adding a bit of shine to the soft merino.

His head_ hurt. Diagramma _of the complexity and caliber that he was currently making requires more, magically and mentally speaking. Something like this requires a special spelled ink and a glass pen. As he works, said pen and ink pull a thin thread of his magic out and onto the parchment. Considering how it takes hours to ink properly (and needs to be redone ** _completely_ **if there is one, little, mistake!), an annoyance of a headache will set in quickly.

He'll try to make a bit more progress after dinner. Right now he has a bunch of stuff tossed into his dutch oven and baking away. Dinner from last night yielded quite a few leftovers, even after the meals he made for both Julian and the driver.

***

Rinsing the plate in his hands, Ty then placed it in the drying rack to his left. Picking up a glass, he scrubbed it, gritting his teeth as he struggled to get at the dried cocoa gathered at its bottom. Once cleaned, he moved onto the silverware. Outside, a cold wind blew, rustling the burlap-wrapped branches of his fruit trees.

Currently, his girls were in the living room, taking a nap after having scarfed down breakfast. He made a mental note to get a few lipped food bowls, the type that makes a dog have to slow down. Mania has been getting a tad stupid about her food lately.

But, that can wait. More snow is in the forecast, and it would be the perfect time for him to finish his _ Diagramma. _

***

_ There. _

Leaning back, Ty set his pen aside as he stretched, groaning as his back cracked and realigned from his previous hunched over position. Looking back down at his work, he was both proud and apprehensive.

This _ Diagramma _was both complex and unique. For the most part, _ Diagramma's _are grouped into categories, organized by both their clause placements and by what exactly they deal with. This makes it easy to swap-out and substitute different runes and clauses without having to make a new _ Diagramma. _ His personal favorite is playing around with a shielding _ Diagramma, _ swapping out the clause that deals with the shielding of physical objects to that of sounds.

It's nice, being able to designate a room as being quiet, without having to spend extra on insulation.

Taking a few moments to look over the fine-grit parchment again, he made sure to slide it further up his worktable. While ink only needs a few minutes to set, he's going to give it a day. Some of the runes are really complex and overlap each other, with little pools of ink gathering in select spots. He's not going to chance some of that ink running because he got impatient. And having to redo it all?

No thanks.

Getting up, he gathered the finished receiving shawl from his overstuffed chair. Locking up his studio, he went into the kitchen and pulled out his steel washing tub. Setting that to fill with warm water, he added a dollop of his favored wool wash to it. As the tub filled, he meandered down into the cellar, snagging a bottle of cider. Seeing the state of some of the apples stored down there, he also brought up his hand-cranked apple peeler and his apple press.

Setting those aside, he shut off the tap before lowering the shawl into the bubbly water. Gently, he squeezed it, trying to get out as much air as possible so that it could have a proper soak. Drying his hands, he brought out a little saucepot, pouring his cider into it. Setting it on the hob, he pulled out from his spice rack a jar full of pouches of pre-mixed mulling spices. Waiting for the cider to come up to a gentle not-quite simmer, he plopped a bag in. Wandering off towards the coldbox, he peeked in, trying to decide what he wanted for dinner. Seeing a few cornish hens, he brought out three, setting them on his chopping block to come to room temperature. He went back for some sage sausage, an idea for stuffing the birds with a savory stuffing sounding quite nice. He'll need to figure out something for a side, later.

Mania wuffled as somebody knocked on the door. Walking down the hallway, Ty wondered what was up. He had no business to attend to, and most of the townsfolk would wait for the flurries to pass before braving the elements just so they could bitch at him about something.

"Mr. Tiberius?"

Ty blinked, still holding the door open for the man dressed in the uniform for the Neptunia Mayoral Office, his horse standing in the lane behind him. "Would you like to come in?"

"No need, sir. Just here to deliver a letter from Mayor-in-Regent Anabell Comstock." Accepting the thick envelope, Ty absentmindedly thanked the man as he left, job done.

Shutting the door, Ty started opening the letter as he walked back to the kitchen, the furry welcome wagon trying to stick their noses where they don't belong. Checking his cider, he sat down at the kitchen table before unfolding the letter. Skimming the short missive, he blew past the typical bland salutation, the dull opening statement, the declaration that he was the new Mayor-

** _"THE FUCK!?"_ ** If he had been sipping his cider, he would have spat it out, eyes bugging.

HIM!? THE _ MAYOR!? _ What was Anabell drinking!? Better yet, what was she_ smoking, _ because he needs a joint of whatever she's got!

Scrambling to turn off the stove, he bolted to the front door, the dogs barking like mad. Slamming on a pair of whatever was in front of him, he grabbed a random coat before booking it out the door.

Immediately, he was past his knees in snow. And one foot was oddly cold. Arms akimbo, he started high-stepping, running through the drifts, his knees hitting his chest. On one side of the road was a slight trail, most likely left behind by the messenger's horse. He hopped over to it, but running through the broken snow didn't really help much.

His trek was long, over double the amount of his usual walking time. Despite the cold and wind, he could also hear some of the other residents laughing at him from inside their warm homes. Fuckers.

Slogging to the town square, he staggered up the steps to the town hall. Normally, he would take a few moments to admire the old stone architecture, but today he couldn't be bothered. Anabell has clearly lost her marbles, and only an ill-ventilated office could be the cause. He must save her!

***

_ " _ **Really**_, _ Ty? _ 'Loss of sanity due to smoke inhalation'? _ You cannot seriously be in such disbelief…"

"Yes I can," Ty grumbled from his place in a chair in front of Anabell's desk. He was wrapped up in a thick fleece blanket, his soggy feet resting on top of a hot brick to warm them, one in a boot, the other in a canvas slip-on. He was hunched over a large mug of cocoa that had a dash of brandy and a thick curl of whipped cream floating on top. He was also glaring at the nondescript brunette woman behind the desk.

Because she's_ fucking_**_nuts._ **

Anabell chuckled. "Besides," she leaned back in her chair, "my term here was temporary. It was never meant to be permanent. I'm long overdue for my leave." Her fingers danced towards one side of her desk, opening a simple but well-crafted cigar box. Offering one to Ty (who declined), she nipped the tip off before summoning a lick of flame to the tip of her finger. Lighting up, she pulled in a long drag before exhaling it from her nose. "Until now."

"Why?" Ty ain't nothing special. He threw everything House Principia shoved at him back in its face. He told Hedonism to go fuck Himself. He_ willingly _divested himself of all of his House titles and ranks.

The only thing they can't take from him is his name.

"The people turn to you. When things happen, you're the one they go to. Your decisions may, at times be unorthodox I'll admit, but by Hogar are they respected. It's what the town needs, really: a strong personality who WILL put the town first."

_ "Pppppft! _ Please! And besides, you do realize that, regardless of my actual affiliation, Neptunia would then, _ by default _ mind you, be considered House Principia land?" He sipped his cocoa, "the Emperor wouldn't like that." He's still pissed-off with the Umbrian High Queen about some land dispute that ended in her favor.

Anabell snorted. "Please. With how His Excellency's bastards are stirring up the pot, and the dust-up between his Lady Wife and one of his _many_ _mistresses,_ by the time he notices anything, it'll be too late." She leaned forward, hands folded on the desk in front of her as she wedged the end of her cigar between her molars. "So, when do you wanna start?"

***

Tiberius woke to Malak sitting on his face, cawing. Gently batting the feathered menace away, he sat up. On his chest was a missive from Julian, stating that he and the other doctor had the issue straightened out. He'll stay for another day to help the small medical office get caught-up before leaving early the following day.

That was...quicker than expected. Now, Ty only has about two, at **most** three days to do his Petition.

But, should he? After all, Anabell nominated him to take over Neptunia. Trying to throw kids in the mix could be more than they could handle.

...fuck it. He's doing it. He and Julian deserve to have a family, and fuck anyone else!

Staggering down the stairs, Ty made a light breakfast of porridge with a dash of blackcurrant jam and a nice cup of tea. He quickly whipped up something for the girls and Malak before devouring his own. Once everything was cleared and put away, he dashed-off a little love note for Malak to take back to Julian.

_ Well, some of the bricks around the fireplace need to be replaced. And the pantry needs to be reorganized. And… _

Trying to avoid the inevitable, Ty did busywork. He puttered about, taking care of things that had been on his 'honey-do' list for a while, but weren't pressing. It was only when he sat down for lunch that he admitted that he couldn't put this off for much longer.

His meal of an oversized plate of lemon and garlic herb rice and pork loin medallions sat like a boulder in his gut. He **really** has no true idea of how this could turn out: like expected, or fucked up. Yeah, he's got clauses to keep the Divine Dick out, but honestly? They wouldn't stop a godly fart. If Hedonism_ truly _wanted to hurt him, there was nothing Ty could do to stop Him.

Putting the washtub with his soaking shawl up onto the dining table, Ty gathered his _ Diagramma _from his workshop before going up into his and Julian's bedroom. Sliding the door that's set into the floor over the stairs, he looked for a good spot to stretch out.

Their room is big. It takes up the entire second floor of their home, with their own bath off to the side. The bed, fireplace, and door to the bathroom were on the right (when facing the room from the stairs), with their dressers, a sturdy desk, multiple bookshelves, and a lounger taking up the left. Woven rugs covered the dark wood floors, and stained glass windows dotted the walls. Blankets, throws, and furs littered the place. By the desk was an antique floor lamp, the Nouveau glass capping it turning the soft yellow light it gave off green.

Ty thinks it's hideous, but Julian loves the thing. _ It helps me think! The light is wonderful for my writing! _

Picking it up, Ty carefully placed it in the bathroom before shutting the door. He pushed in the desk's chair before going about with tidying up a few more odds and ends. Debating if he should do the ritual in their heavy four-poster or on the floor, Ty went with the latter.

Stripping completely, Ty sat his clothing on the bed. Being careful, he unrolled the parchment over the main area rug covering the floor. Sitting, he sloppily coiled his braid before laying down, doing his best to ensure his head would be resting in the main runic circle of the _ Diagramma. _

Taking a few deep breaths, he closed his eyes, his mind clearing as he focused on the thin thread that connected him to Hedonism. He-

***

** _*THUMP!**THUMPTHUMP!**BANG!*_ **

-woke with a gasp, one ending with a dry, choking cough as he fought to breathe against the weight on his chest. He turned, curling onto his side, gagging and dry heaving at the intense **pain** in his lower abdomen. It hurts so bad! Did his appendix burst!?

A riot of barking cut through the haze he was trapped in. After a few moments, he realized what it was: his girls. They know he's hurt. They're trying to break through the locked sliding door. They won't be able to, the wood is too thick: the thickest in the house. "'m. 'm good," he croaked. The barking stopped, trailing into a few concerned and drawn-out whines.

_ I shouldn't have done that. _ His stomach roiled like Worm acid had been poured into it. Gods, but his intestines** burned!** And his ribs felt like he had been punched by a giant! And his**_hips-_ **

** ** _ Fuck! _ He, he needs to get up. Now. The bathroom. He needs the fucking bathroom! He must have eaten something** bad,** his ass and face are about to explode.

Getting to his hands and knees, he crawled as quickly as he could to the bathroom, his chest pulling oddly. Getting to his knees, he slammed against the door, pushing it open hard. It ended up knocking over Jules' lamp, forcing Ty to walk over the shattered glass as he staggered over to the toilet. Sitting, he just had enough time to pick-up the waste bin before his body lost its fight.

The sounds of someone caught in sickness filled the room, bouncing off the tiled walls and reverberating horribly, making Ty vomit more. He's never really done too well with such sounds, only able to deal with it the few times Julian had been sick.

Several long minutes later, he was left dry heaving. His gut, while still twisting with fire, felt oddly empty. Possibly from no longer being bloated, but still, something doesn't **feel** right. And his chest felt heavy like weights were hanging from it.

Still sitting, he flushed, nose wrinkling at the foul scent in the room. Thanking his lucky stars that he installed some cleansing charms onto the commode, he sighed as he started getting refreshed, face briefly screwing up as the space between his legs felt off before shrugging it off. Seconds later, the acrid smell of vomit disappeared, the charms also on the bin kicking in.

Feeling marginally better, he stood, swaying at his loss of balance. Leaning against the sink on his forearms, he hissed as the glass in his feet ground in. Grunting, he flicked a finger at the shattered lamp, shrieking as the glass buried in the soles of his feet wrenched free in their efforts to rejoin and 'fix' back together as Julian's lamp.

_ I need a shower. _ Stepping behind the clear glass divider, Ty reached over to the shower knob, forcing himself to take a deep breath. He must be sick with** something** serious; it came on too quickly.

Either that or Hedonism cursed him for asking Him for help after telling Him to go sit on it and spin, those years back.

Fucker.

Stepping into the stream of hot water, he undid his hair, face screwing up as his shoulders twinged. He must have pulled a muscle during his vomit- and diarrhea- episode.

Shivering in disgust, he grabbed for the soap, squinting at his fingers. They looked off. Grunting, he lathered up, sudsy hands going to start soaping up at his shoulders before working down.

He froze.

Eyes widening, he slowly looked down. His right arm was crossing his chest, hand ready to rub into his left shoulder with a washcloth.

That's normal.

Breasts are not.

Why...does he have breasts? He has a nice chest. After all, he needs to be in peak physical condition for his job. Hell, Cecelia and Thea like to joke that he has a bigger set of tits than most of the townsfolk. Julian quite like resting his head on Ty's pec's while he falls asleep.

But last he checked, he didn't _ have _ ** _ breasts!?_ **

Hearing an all-too-familiar dark chuckle echo through his mind, Ty started hyperventilating. Slowly, his hands cupped the sacks of fat attached to his chest, hands jerking away at the touch feedback his fingers/chest received. His breaths started whistling between his teeth as he pushed his(!) breasts aside (a small part of himself nodding in satisfaction at their size) and looked down.

***

Cecilia clicked her tongue, urging her pony on. Beside her, a spazzing Mania did a hopping run, the deep snow coming up to her neck.

She was worried. Margeaux had just been bathed and dressed for bed, Guy reading to her a story. He had been in the middle of reading the evil stepmother's part (complete with voice and all) when one of Ty's dogs started howling and scratching at their front door.

It took some convincing to keep Guy from charging out. Making a compromise to come right back if something dangerous was going on, she bundled up before hopping bareback onto their pony, Melody's, back.

_ What's wrong!? What could have happened to Ty? _ ** _What _**_could hurt him? _

After a journey that felt longer than what it was, they came to a stop in front of Ty's home. Falling off the back of Melody in her haste, Cecilia ran up the stoop and into the house, stumbling in her haste. She followed after a frantic Mania, who barked randomly to get her attention. Dashing down the hall, through the kitchen, and finally to the stairs, she froze halfway up.

Crying?

_ Oh _ ** _NO._ ** Ty must have been hurt. **Badly.** He gets mean, he gets angry, he gets lots of things. But, crying? She knows for a **fact** that the one time he cried (after moving to Neptunia, at least) was during his wedding to Julian.

_ What happened!? _

"Ty?" She walked up the rest of the stairs, the crying and huffing becoming louder as she got closer. "Are you okay? What happened!?" A loud snort could be heard before a shuddering gasp sounded. It all sounded off, but then again, Ty had been happy during his wedding.

This doesn't sound happy.

"Ce-, Cecilia," a thick, teary voice called out. It sounded both hoarse and high, a pitch that Cecilia wouldn't have attributed to him. "I, um, _ *sniff* _ fuck-, I just-"

"I'm coming in."

Poking her head up past the edge of the floor, she blinked a few times before her eyes bulged. Large, flat pieces of shattered wood covered the floor, and looking at the compartment that the door would slide in and out of, Cecilia could see even more. Some**thing** had bashed through the bedroom door, which should be impossible; the door was stained Seong Ironwood! It requires specially-made tools to cut or carve, and what it can be used for is somewhat difficult due to how hard it was to process.

_ What the FUCK. _

A loud sniff came from the direction of the bed. Looking up, Cecilia choked. "Ty!? What the _ hell _ happened to you!?" The absolute mess bundled up on the bed jerked.

Ty, face red, wet and blotchy, tried to muster a smile. He-, _ she _failed. "Hey, 'cilia. Um, I need help?"


End file.
